Just Maybe
by lovipop
Summary: Misaki and Usagi are planning something that they have left in the dark for quite a while. Finally letting Misaki's older brother in on their big secret. Things could go horribly wrong and they may end up in a larger hole then they started in but maybe, just maybe, it might all work out.
1. Chapter 1

Misaki reached up to the cupboard and grabbed four wine glasses. Pouring generous amounts of red wine into each crystal bottle, he watched as the crimson liquid made its way into the glittering cavern and thought. And thought. And continued to daze off until he felt the liquor overflow onto his fingers.

"Gah!" he exclaimed and quickly pulled back.

The wine had splattered all over the counter and he quickly wiped it clean. Misaki shook his head, trying to clear his mind, but to no avail.

"Chi...it's no use. I can't calm myself." he muttered to himself and then ran a hand through his messy hair, "So many things...just so many things can go **horribly wrong**...GAHHH Misaki! PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER! They're just coming back for dinner. Nothing wrong there. Normal...dinner...with Usagi-san...and...and...Nii-san...and...well...I guess I could make Usagi-san do all of the talking-NO THAT WON'T DO! WHAT SHOULD I DO?!"

He took a deep breath and leaned back against the counter. It was the day. After hours of discussion with Usagi-san, the two had finally created a solid plan to tell his dear brother about their four, almost five, year relationship. Although they had created back-up plans in case something goes wrong, Misaki still couldn't calm his pounding heart. It wasn't that he was all that afraid to tell him, in fact, he believed that it would get a lot of things off his chest. His anxiousness came from the fact that 1) he had kept this a secret for all these years, 2) he was afraid of his brother blaming himself for his upbringing, and 3) he was worried about him getting upset at Usagi-san for not telling him. Knowing him, Misaki felt that instead of not accepting them, he would be rather bothered with the things that they...have...done...

"...so...if we do happen to tell them...d-do...we have to talk about...that...er...stuff...oh no... **I DON'T WANT TO!** NYAAA THIS IS SO EMBARRASSING! NII-SAN IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRYYYYYYY-"

"Misaki! What are you doing?!" he heard Usagi-san shout from upstairs. "Is everything okay?"

Misaki sank into a blob on the floor, "Yes yes I'm perfectly fine please ignore me I'm having internal issues right now ha ha ha..."

He heard Usagi-san walk down the steps and into the kitchen.

"Are you still worried about that? I've told you. If it all goes wrong, I can just read Takahiro a chapter from one of my bo-"

" **NOO!** ANYTHING BUT THAT THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" Misaki hollered at the perverted man, "I'd MUCH rather them to enjoy their food, **NOT CHOKE ON IT**!"

"If that's the case, pipe down and just accept it. Even if we don't do end up telling them today, it is going to have to happen someday, whether you like it or not."

Misaki grumbled, "You know, sometimes, you don't have to be _that_ straight-forward. I'd much rather you say something comforting..."

Usagi-san knelt down and patted Misaki's head.

"Don't worry. I won't let anything bad come to you. I promise. Worst comes to worst, we can always pack our stuff and flee to New York or something."

"And like always, I'm telling you to stop suggesting weird and impossible solutions."

"But you just told me to be comforting..."

" _I take that back completely._ "

Misaki pulled himself into a ball and sighed.

"You know...I'm not really worried about Nii-san passing out or anything...I think its more of the thought that he might feel as if he raised me wrongly that bothers me."

Sitting down next to him and pulling him into a tight embrace, Usagi-san put his head on top of the boy's and said, "He won't."

"What if he does?"

"I'm saying he won't."

"But I'm saying what if he does?"

"...If he does, then he isn't Takahiro."

There was a long pause between the two as Misaki thought about it. Even though the answer he received didn't quite answer his question, he could feel himself calming down and melting away into Usagi-san's warm hug.

"...and..."

"Hmm? What else is there?"

"...won't he get mad at you?"

"For what?"

"...for...well...doing all that stuff...I guess?"

He heard Usagi-san stifle a giggle and pulled away from him.

"Don't laugh! I'm being serious here!"

Usagi-san uncovered his mouth and looked back at Misaki.

"It's just that I feel you are thinking too much into this. Even if he does get mad, what can he do about it? Besides, I'm the one who is taking care of you right now. If he wants to get to you, he'll have to talk with me at some point."

"...Isn't that considered black-mailing?"

"No...I think I would call it 'forced cooperation' or even 'gentle persuasion' or-"

"'GENTLE PERSUASION' **MY ASS!** Agh! This really isn't helping!" Misaki groaned and stood up. "Forget it. Go back to work. I'm almost done prepping the food anyways. Sorry for bothering-"

Suddenly, Misaki was pulled into a warm kiss. Usagi-san slowly pushed them up against the counter as he skillfully used his tongue to turn Misaki's knees into jelly. Taken by surprise, Misaki started to struggle, trying to push the man away, but soon he was over taken by the deep passion and fell into the kiss. Reluctantly, Usagi-san pulled away and hugged Misaki once more.

"I'm not going to lie and say that I'm not nervous at all but this is really the best way to go...so I need you to trust me. I will make it work. All you have to do is listen and be there for us...that is all I'm asking for."

Misaki felt his face burn up and his heart race from the embarrassment. Sometimes, he felt as if he could die from just hearing his partner talk like that. The man really had no shame. But like that, his worries were washed away and all he could think about was Usagi-san and how much he wanted this to work as well. Hugging him back, Misaki sank his face into Usagi-san's shoulder and nodded.

"...I'll do my best."

Aww ye. First fic. Still debating if I want to make this into a series. If this were to be one, I'd probably give it the most probable / realistic outcome and one that were to fit with the manga the most but idk. What do you think? Anyways, this is a vent for me on waiting for season 4 :3


	2. Chapter 2

"Welcome!" Misaki gleefully exclaimed as he pulled the front door open and greeted the slightly exhausted but gentle faces of his brother and his wife, "Come on in! Everything is already set-up. I just have one last dish to put on the table."

Minami smiled and nodded, "Thank you for inviting us over. I hope it wasn't too much trouble."

Shaking his head, Misaki answered, "No no, Nee-san. I'm sorry for having called you guys over this late, especially since you still have to look Mahiro."

As they caught up with cheerful chatter, the trio slowly made their way through the doorway and into the grand living room of Usagi-san's estate, shuffling off pairs of worn shoes and placing jackets on the clothes hanger. Catching a whiff of Misaki's food, Takahiro looked towards the source of the mouthwatering smell.

"My goodness Misaki. The food smells amazing! What did you whip up for us tonight?"

"Ha ha, nothing special." Misaki said, "I hope you like it. We are having a full course so you guys better be hungry."

Minami chuckled and held her stomach.

"We spent most of the afternoon taking Mahiro to a nearby park and then most of dinnertime getting him to eat his vegetables. I'm pretty starved myself."

With that, Misaki held his head high as he led them to the dining table. Just as he was about to introduce his elegant plates, he noticed that there was a slight burning odor that mixed into the smell of the meal.

 _What is that smell? Did I burn something? No...I don't remember doing so. Then why does it smell so strong... **AH!**_

Misaki quickly turned around only to see Usagi-san casually push the vegetables that Misaki had prepared into a sizzling pan.

" **Usagi-san!** What you are doing?!" he exclaimed, quickly rushing over to the man's side and taking the burning pan away from his hands. "I was planning on washing the sauce out and THEN cooking the rest. **Listen!** If you keep cooking the sauce, it will burn, okay? Agh. Move over. I'll finish it."

"But won't the sauce enhance the flavor?"

"Not while its burnt! Besides, the vegetables are supposed to be light so not everything is that sal-"

"Takahiro!" Usagi-san casually said, interrupting Misaki and hurrying over to his brother's side.

 _Tch. I'll properly lecture him later._ Misaki grumbled a bit to himself and started to rinse out the pan.

On the outside, all seemed to be well, while inside Misaki's mind…

 _What do I do? They're really here! I REALLY I hope I seemed natural enough. It was hard enough to answer the door. My knees were shaking the entire time I thought I was going to collapse...but I guess that means we've successfully invited them into our house. But…IS THAT A GOOD OR BAD THING?! This is bad. THIS IS DEFINITELY BAD...tch...I can't to get myself to think straight right now. As I thought, I really can't do this. Besides, Usagi-san said that it didn't have to be today. Why not tomorrow? Or next week? Or next month? Or when it is necessary? Or…I mean…we can always wait from Nii-san or Nee-san to ask. Won't that be better? Instead of inviting him over for dinner, we should just wait for him to start the conversation! But…Nii-san…knowing him…he would never ask about anything like this. GAH! I'm so scared right now!_

Misaki's hands started to shaking uncontrollably as sweat collected on his face and in his palms and he struggled to keep his grip. As cold water kept slashing down onto his unsteady hands, he kept rethinking it over and over again, trying to find different ways to solve the problem, to find a better solution, and to escape the panic that was controlling his entire body. All these thoughts whirled around and around in his mind when he suddenly remembered the conversation he had with Isaka-san.

 _…You haven't told your brother about these connections, right?_

 _…What will you do?_

 _…Until now the one who has been avoiding is me. This time, I'll have a face to face conversation_

 _…For that purpose, **I will** …!_

Misaki stopped and saw the error in his thinking.

 _But in the end, doesn't that just mean that...I'm running away from the problem? That won't do! Like Usagi-chichi said, I have to show that I'm dedicated in this too._

He sighed and put down the pan.

 _I promised Usagi-san that I...no...we would go through this, whether it works or not._  
 _I just...can't always be relying on Usagi-san. We have to do this together...as embarrassing as it is. I trust him and I do want to stay with him…after all…it is better now than never._

Satisfied with the conclusion of his mental debate, Misaki slapped his face a few times and bent down to open the compartment which held the leftover groceries in search for some carrots. There were none left. Defeated, he was about to close the cabinet, until he saw it. The pile of neatly cut green peppers that he was supposed to add into the dish. And the culprit that hid them in here...was not at all hard to identify.

"Usagi-san! Why did you put the peppers in here?!"

The man calmly turned around and said, "I don't know. Maybe they didn't want to be cooked and eaten."

"LIAR!"

"Don't put them in. They taste bad."

"They are full of great nutrients, perfect for the brain of a top-of-the-notch-award-winning-yet-weird-and-crazy writer like you! Eat them."

Takahiro saw the building energy of the conversation and attempted to intervene. "Well...come on guys...it's just food. Misaki, I think that Akihiko would be fine with eating a meal without them. So, just let him off the hook today...okay..."

But Misaki was already too far in the argument to care and his pent up stress seeked release.

" **Eat them!** "

"...can't you use anything else?"

"You _burned_ the rest."

The man was silent, unable to make a comeback. Sensing his victory, Misaki smirked and held up a bag full of the grass colored shapes.

"Since I just so happen to not have anything else to use, I guess I will have to go with the " **Misaki's Ultimate Green Pepper Supreme Deluxe** " recipe."

Usagi-san hung his head low and groaned.

* * *

Realized that the first part was pretty dry in terms of emotional expression so I made this one a bit more internal. :\ Which do you prefer? I think that if this style goes well, I'll just stick with it so it doesn't go all over the place. But yay! The reviews I got for part 1 made me so happy and excited! Thank you for all of your beautiful comments. It really means a lot!

I hope this is going well so far. Let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

As the clock stuck 8:00 at night, the sounds of happy chatter and silverware on plates still rang out from Usagi-san's house. The four were seated at the table, telling each other about some very interesting moments.

"Can you guys believe it?! Mahiro, just yesterday, agreed to go to the park with me! In the past, it's always been Minami but all of the sudden, he said he wanted to go with me! Just **ME**! Ahhh...this must be a sign of successful parenting, wouldn't you say so?" Misaki's brother boldly announced, glancing around at the table.

"Wow Nii-san! That's great!" Misaki chimed in, personally happy with the fact that he wouldn't have to take Mahiro everywhere as much now.

"Right, right?! I can see it! The years of a blossoming family and beautiful bonds lie ahead of us! Just you wait Misaki. I'm going to be setting the example for generations of parents to come."

Nee-san laughed and wryly grinned at her silly husband.

"Dear…I wasn't planning to tell you this now…but…the reason why Mahiro suddenly said he wanted to go with you was because I…may have bribed him with some… _incentives_ …" she said, unable to keep a straight face.

Takahiro dropped his hands and stared at her, dumbfounded.

"I just recently found out that he really likes those melon-flavored candies that the convenience store next to us sold. So, I just asked him to take you out to the park because you needed some exercise for 5 of those...ah..." she started, until she realized the potent damage she had done.

Just like that, all the color drained from his brother's face as he stared blankly at the wooden table.

"No…way…Minami. How could you be so cruel…?"

"Ha ha! Sorry sorry. You just looked so down so I thought, "Might was well…" I didn't know you would actually fall for it thought…" she said apologetically, one hand brushing tears from her eyes and the other comforting Takahiro from his shock.

"…well… **I'm not giving up!** You may be laughing now but one day, he'll only be asking me for things! AHEM Anyways…tricks and jokes aside," Nii-san said, shifting his attention to Misaki, "Now, maybe we can actually start getting down to business."

 _Down to business?_

"Umm...Nii-san...what do you mean by that?"

"Hmm?"

"Getting down to business...like maybe going on longer trips?"

Nii-san chuckled and shook his head.

"No no Misaki...trips definitely sound like a plus but...I am talking about you."

Misaki stopped and he felt his chest tighten from the change in subject. Almost instinctively, he looked up to Usagi-san and the man's expression told him that they were thinking the same thought.

 _It's time._

The sinking pit in his stomach dropped as his hands started to sweat.

 _Oh boy…here we go…_

"...N-nii-san...what are you talking about?" he nervously laughed, the panic apparent in his voice and especially his eyes.

His brother took no notice of the change in atmosphere but Nee-san, however, immediately caught on to the sudden tension in their conversation. The warmth of the casual chatter had faded away into stomach-twisting anticipation. Sensing this, she leaned away from the table and curiously watched.

"...well I mean...when I asked Akihiko to tutor you, I definitely didn't expect for him to house you for nearly five years." Nii-san started before clearing his throat and placing his hands on the table, "I am really thankful for the fact that you took care of Misaki for such a long time but...I think it's time for Misaki to start finding his own way in his life."

All of the while that his brother was talking, Misaki was staring down at the table, fingering the edge of his shirt and trying to keep his fear at bay. Once again, all thoughts of failure and disappointment filled his mind and his body became paralyzed.

 _...Nii-san is really thinking about me...but…_

"Takahiro. I've said it before but I'm perfectly fine with Misaki staying with me. Besides, he has yet to graduate and he just recently gotten a job offer. Maybe it would be better to let him finish his work." Usagi-san broke in, his calm soothing voice trying to dampen the heat of the situation.

But to no avail.

"I understand Akihiko, but please know that I want to see Misaki grow up to find his own purpose, his own path, his own life. Maybe even a wife...but we'll talk about that when we get there. My point is..." Takahiro turned back towards Misaki, "after I thought about it a lot…and discussed it with Minami of course...I personally feel that I've been holding you back, Misaki. All those years I should have let you off into the big world, I've kept you close with me. It's all because I want you to experience the family life that everyone else had."

 _...Nii-san..._

"But no more. I see, now, that the best way for you to have that experience is to go and find it yourself. It might be hard to see now but later, I'm sure you'll realize why I'm so insistent on this." Nii-san finished and sat back, patiently waiting for Misaki's answer.

 _...I can't believe this...Doesn't this mean...that Nii-san sees me...as an adult?! No way! I remember the way he doted me as if it was yesterday. T-this is great! Tch…I should be happy but...he...still wants me to leave Usagi-san...ugh...I don't know what to say anymore._

"Takahiro. Allow to say this." Usagi-san suddenly said, his cold hand wrapping around Misaki's under the table, "I can show him the warmth of a family. Trust me on this."

"Akihi-"

"I can do it."

Nii-san sighed and brushed his hair. Misaki could feel the hints of frustration that his brother was emitting.

 _Oh no..._

"I know that and I thank you for it. But, I've thought this through and this is really the best way to go. Give him spac-"

"Don't worry. I will. Once he finishes everything, I'll make sure he-"

"Akihiko. That defeats the purpose. I've recognized my fault as someone who help him home too long and I'm prepared to let him go. Is there something that is bothering you?"

"Yes."

"...what would that be?"

At this point, Misaki had started to squeeze Usagi-san's hand

 _…_ _Usagi-san…_

"Maybe he's not ready." Usagi-san said as he squeezed back.

"I agree…but he will never be...if we let him stay forever. I'm perfectly fine with not seeing him for weeks, months, or even years. As long as he's happy, I'm okay with anything."

 _…_

"Shouldn't letting go be a mutual thing?"

"...what?"

"Even if you say that you will let go, what if he doesn't want to?"

Hearing this, Takahiro looked at Misaki, who had sunk all the way down into his seat, in hopes of avoiding the boiling conversation.

"Well...I supposed you have a point...Misaki. This may be the recommendation that I'm giving but I want to hear your thoughts about this. How do you feel about finding what the world has to offer?" his brother said, smiling gently.

 _…_ _.Oh…he's talking to me again…_  
 _...why is it back on me? What should I say...so I don't hurt either of them? "I'm not against leaving?" No...Usagi-san would definitely not like that. "I don't want to go?" But then I would be throwing away Nii-san's consideration. I really don't know what to do, Usagi-san! I'm hopeless here! Help me!_

Usagi-san once again squeezed his hands, this time, interlacing their fingers into a firm grasp. Even something this small…was enough to make Misaki's heart race. As the sound of his heat pumping away churned through his ears...

 _…_ _ahh…_

 _…_ _What if I said..._

 ** _"I want to stay with Usagi-san"_** _…?_

* * *

Oh boy...sorry for being inactive. :O Been kinda out and about and didn't have a chance to update. DX

Welp...here you go. Pt. 3

I'm also going to start a new story soon and I'm REALLY excited to start this one, but I'll wrap this one up first...unless you would prefer me to leave it at that... o-o

As always, comment and let me know on what I can improve on! :D looking forward to hearing from you!


	4. Chapter 4

"I..."

Misaki hesitated and bit his lip.

"...I..."

The millions of thoughts that mixed and mashed in his head fought for control as he tried to move his tongue once more.

"Nii-san...I..."

 _Misaki! What is wrong with you? Say it! SAY IT!_

"...I..."

It was no use. His mouth wouldn't form the words he wanted to say and his throat refused to let air pass, suffocating him and preventing him from speaking.

But he had to say it.

Somehow.

He has to prove to his brother that he can stand by his own decisions, no matter how strange they may seem.

...He has to prove to Usagi-san that he could stand with him.

Taking a deep breath in, he closed his eyes and just focused on the warmth that was radiating from the hand of his partner. Just as he was about to open his mouth...

"Takahiro. Maybe we should wait another time..." Usagi-san said, stepping in to cover for the stumbling boy.

Misaki looked at Usagi-san, his eyes wide with objections. He squeezed his hand but got no response.

 _No, Usagi-san! I...can say it..._

"Misaki seems to be a bit disturbed." the man coolly continued, not looking back at him.

 _...No._

 _..._

 _Stop._

He felt his hand move on its own, out of the gentle grasp of the older man and slowly, up to his lips. Using the palm of his hand, he stopped the rest of the words from flowing from Usagi-san's mouth.

 _Sorry... but...it's my turn now._

He gave Usagi-san a reassuring glance and nodded, a small smile spreading across his face.

 _I'll be fine. Besides, I'm with Usagi-san right now..._

 _...so I will always be strong._

With renewed determination and confidence, Misaki turned towards the dimming conversation. His mouth no longer felt locked in place and his body was filled with electric energy.

"...Nii-san...for starters...I'M SORRY!" Misaki started and quickly bowed his head towards his brother.

Surprised at the sudden apology, Nii-san and Nee-san glanced quickly at each other, each not having an answer for the other.

"...What for?" His brother said, a slight gleam of worry in his eyes.

"For not telling you first-hand...and...for keeping this a secret for so long...I AM REALLY REALLY SORRY!"

"...Misaki...I don't understand. What secret?"

Without a pause, Misaki gripped his pants tightly and looked straight up at his brother.

 _If I'm going to do it, I'd better do it right! Nii-san! You better be ready!_

He took a deep breath and...

"I love Usagi-san!" Misaki shouted, his voice ringing throughout the spacious condo and bouncing off the large glass windows and wooden floors.

A slightly paused followed this grand confession but Misaki didn't let that hinder him.

"...so...Nii-san...that's why I've stayed for such a long time...BUT it won't be because he's supporting me or anything...I promise!...but rather...I'll be living on my own...in some place safe...close to home...and with a person that I care for...so...please...

 **I want to stay with Usagi-san.** "

With this, Misaki felt a large weight lift off from between his shoulders and replaced with a sensation of satisfaction and relief. Worst comes to worst, Nii-san would reject their relationship, but either way, it felt great to get it off his chest.

 _I...I DID IT! YES! SCORE FOR MISAKI!_

Content, the boy cautiously stole a glance at Usagi-san, who hadn't said a word or moved a muscle. The man was utterly speechless with the word "OMG" written across his face. If this had been any other situation, Misaki would have laughed at him and teased him, but...now was certainly not the time. Usagi-san eventually realized that Misaki was eyeing him and without warning took Misaki's head and pressed it against his chest. With his eye directly above Usagi-san's heart, Misaki struggled a little a first but was stopped by a

 _Ba-dump_

And another

And another...the time between each beat decreasing as he listened.

 _...it's...so loud..._

"I knew it!" Nee-san suddenly squealed, lifting the tense atmosphere with her motherly voice, "I had a feeling that something was up between you two, with the way you guys interact and all. Especially with how Misaki behaved: consistently talking about Akihiko-san and all. My my. So THIS is what you've been hiding all along."

"Ah..ha ha ha...so you knew Nee-san..." Misaki nervously chuckled, pulling away from Usagi-san.

Her face beamed with pride.

 _...So Nee-san seems to be okay with it. That's...somewhat reassuring...but I'm really worried about..._

Nii-san, however, still hadn't made a noise. He looked lost, deep in his thoughts, good or bad Misaki couldn't tell. Judging by the look on his face, however, Misaki had a sinking feeling that it would be the latter.

 _Well...at least he doesn't LOOK mad...but at the same time...he's not really happy either...what should I say?_

"...umm...Nii-san?" Misaki softly called out.

The man jerked in his seat and the expression of deep thought was replaced by one of surprise, as if Misaki had just found a way to read his mind.

"...what...do you think...?" Misaki continued, probing his brother for the answer he was dying to hear.

"...?"

"...I...don't know what to say...I really wasn't expecting anything like this... How long has this been going on?"

"...err...maybe since that day you told me that you and Nee-san were engaged...? Right...Usagi-san?"

The grey-haired stone nodded slightly, his face reverting back into his usual "No comment" expression.

"HAAHH?! THAT **LONG?**!" his brother suddenly screamed, scaring Misaki senseless, "...t..that's like... **ALMOST FIVE YEARS**!..as...e..fs...e..f.a...df...f..."

His brother cradled his head in his hands and his eyes continuously darted back and forth between his younger brother and his best friend.

 _What?! What's with that reaction?! Is he okay with it or not?_

Misaki watched his brother's movements closely but couldn't come to a conclusion. But, unfortunately, his brother wasn't finished yet.

"Okay, so! If you guys eat together, drive home together, travel together, work together...and...and...sl-sleep together...doesn't that mean...YOU GUYS ARE DATING..."

Misaki could only hang his mouth in disbelief.

Nii-san... **HOW DENSE ARE YOU?!**

"Yes." Usagi-san coolly replied.

"You guys HUGGED!"

"Yes."

"You guys KISSED!"

 _Why are we talking about this...?_

"Yes."

"You...you...umm...how do I put this...umm-"

" **Do it?** Of course. What did you expect?" Usagi-san said nonchalantly.

 _GAHH! NO! I KNEW HE GOING TO SAY THAT!_

Misaki glared gleaming daggers at the outrageously embarrassing man.

"USAGI-SAN!"

"It's not like I'm lying."

"That's not my point!"

"Then what? Do you want to put on a live demonstration?"

" **HAVE SOME SHAME!** "

Realizing that his brother's eyes were still drilling into him, Misaki brought himself under control and tried to bring the conversation back together.

"...a...anyways Nii-san...what do you think about what we were talking about?"

"...The ' _live demonstration_ '? Umm..." his brother said.

"WHAT?! **NO!** BEFORE all that."

Misaki huffed in disbelief of the immaturity of the group of people he was currently with and he knew...he KNEW...that Usagi-san was smirking behind him, ready to "put on the show", at any second.

"I remember hearing you say that you want to stay here...and..."

"...yeah..."

 _Geez! Did he not hear any of it?! Seriously Nii-san..._

His brother thought from a moment and clapped his hands together.

"...Then that's that."

"Huh?"

"I don't think there is anything I need to stay. You've made up your mind."

 _What...WHAT?_

"I know you, Misaki. You barely ask for anything and...well...it is concerning at times because I always wonder if you do have something in mind, but you refused to tell me. But when you do, it's either some necessity or a part of a surprise gift. Seeing how you conf-...opened up your feelings, I can tell that...well...you really want to live here. I really happy to hear that this time...it's something for...so...

I know that you'll be happy here...and **that's all I want**."

Misaki's mouth hung open as he tried to process what his brother had just told him. They were words that he wanted to hear, but they were also so much more than what he had expected. Once again, his thoughts were no longer coherent as he stared blankly into his brother's wide grin.

"Aren't you mad that I didn't say anything earlier?"

"Nope!"

"What about...Usagi-san not telling you?"

Nii-san shook his head and smiled.

"...then...are you going to blame youself...for not kicking me out sooner?"

His brother carassed Misaki's hair and said, "The only thing I'll blame myself with is the fact that I didn't figure this out sooner. Misaki. I'll support you and don't forget. You still have Minami and Mahiro! If you guys get into an argument, the three of us will always be around."

Misaki smirked at this but was overjoyed to hear such a positive answer. Although his back was too him, Misaki could see Usagi-san's reflection in a nearby mirror. They met eyes on the reflection and smiled at each other.

 _Success!_

"Yay! A happy ending to a happy night! I brought some pretty good wine as well...so let's celebrate!" Nee-san shouted out of no where, holding a bottle that also seemed to have appeared out of thin air.

Misaki laughed and joined Nee-san in opening the fresh liquor.

Nii-san turned to Usagi-san and dropped his smile.

"Can I have a word?"

* * *

Oh boy...I sure hope that was alright :( Recovering from a nasty cold so I'm really sorry for not updating. DX Hope everyone's been doing great~~

Anyways...thank you for sticking to this so far :) You rock! As always, comment on how you feel about this. Maybe later, once I finish, I'll come back and do some polishing as there are a few rough places here and there that I would like to work on...

Yay~~


End file.
